


Fate is a funny thing 1

by Hitsu2160



Series: Fate is a funny thing [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsu2160/pseuds/Hitsu2160
Summary: After getting kicked off the x-men xi'an coy manh  makes a new team
Series: Fate is a funny thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197941





	Fate is a funny thing 1

To be continued


End file.
